<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desmond Deserves Downtime by Assassin_J</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022434">Desmond Deserves Downtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J'>Assassin_J</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desmond Miles Gets A Nap, Gen, Napping, No Plot, Sleep, no hurt just comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond Miles Gets A Nap</p>
<p>thanks to kit for the idea</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>no ship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desmond Deserves Downtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/gifts">Kitsune_Scribe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was gonna title this "Desmond Deserves Descansar" but not everyone knows spanish</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desmond pulled his shoes off and tossed them away, into the far corner of the room where he wouldn't be bothered by the smell. He tossed his socks there next. His toes wiggled in their newfound freedom.</p>
<p>The bed was messy, but the Assassin was tired enough that it didn't matter. Too tired even to take off all his clothes: he removed his hoodie only and hung it over a nearby chair.</p>
<p>Sliding in under the thin covers, he let out a big yawn that had been building for a while. The pillow was old and a bit stained, but it was heaven to his heavy head, so full of thoughts and memories he wanted to escape from.</p>
<p>Muffled sounds of Shaun and Bill arguing came from a couple rooms down. Desmond turned over onto his side and pulled covers over his exposed ear. He wiggled his toes again, relishing the feeling of cool cotton sheets against them.</p>
<p>Wind rattled the branches of trees outside their little hideaway. It was going to be a cold night, Rebecca had mentioned. Desmond yawned again, and hitched the fluffy brown blanket up to cover himself more evenly.</p>
<p>In the other room, he could just about hear his mother joining into Shaun and Bill's argument. "There is nothing to worry about!" he heard her say.</p>
<p>A large bird cheeped deeply somewhere outside. Desmond heard soothing lute chords from yesteryear in his brain. His head shifted against the pillow, and a smile crossed his face as he finally slipped into the mindless restorative fog.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>